The use of scavengers in plastic packaging to increase the barrier to oxygen is well known.
US 20020183448 discloses reacting reactive functionalized polybutadienes with a matrix polyester to form oxygen scavenging preforms and bottles.
The deficiency of this system is that it is still hazy.
While US 20020183448 also discloses unreactive PBD's, it discloses, and is known, that such PBD's form hazy preforms and bottles.
There exists therefore, the need to have a special compound which can be reactive or non-reactive with the polyester polymer matrix yet provides a clear (relatively haze free) preform and bottle from blends of the compound and polyesters or nylons.